Sweet Sacrifice
by TEDDYxSKELETON
Summary: A new girl is at Spencer's and something doesn't seem right. Not only does she possess beauty a human cannot, but she has a hidden agenda, and a dark secret. Trouble is heading the Sons' way, and boy, has trouble ever looked so good?
1. First meetings

**A/N: First chapter! Yay! Read and Review! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

"Remind me why we are here again?" Reid Garwin ask his 'brothers'. Caleb Danvers shot him a look, and Tyler Simms rolled his eyes.

"Its school, Reid. We have to be here by law." Pogue Parry said, looking for his girlfriend. Reid scoffed, but said nothing. Sarah Wenham ran up to the group, greeting Caleb with a kiss, like always.

"Hey Sarah, where's Kate?" Pogue asked, looking behind Sarah to see if Kate Tunney was coming. The blonde head girl leaned into Caleb before answering.

"She's helping out a new transfer." She replied, then moved her attention back onto Caleb. Reid rolled his eyes at the pair. He promised himself he would never get like that for a girl.

"Transfer? We're getting a new transfer?" Tyler asked. They hardly got new students here, well besides Sarah. Most people that went here had lived in Ipswich there whole life.

They six teenagers walked down the hall, moving towards their first class. Students shuffled out of their way in a hurry, allowing a clear path. Together, they ruled the school.

It had always been like this like this four the four boys. Being descendents of the first five families to come to Ipswich, they shared a brotherhood. A secret etched in their minds, and into those they held dearly.

Warlocks. Each of them. They held power not known to humans. Together they made a Covenant. So if there were five families, where's the fifth one? I suppose that's the thought running through your minds now.

See one family was banished from this Covenant of Silence. The power given to them when the ascend, can put the strongest into a frenzy. Its addictive, seductive. Some live through it, others can't survive with the power running through their veins.

That is what happened to the Putnam family.

Not too long ago, a heir from that family returned. He demanded the eldest boys powers, and in return he would leave the ones he loved alone. A fight of ultimatum power was conceived, and only one would come out alive.

Caleb Danvers, the oldest son, fought with strength. His father willed him his own power, giving Caleb the strength to beat the heir. Peace was restored amongst the brothers and this memory, long forgotten.

No one knows for sure that the fifth heir died that night. Now body was found in the place Caleb had blown him up. So did he use his powers to escape? Our was his body burnt forever into the ground? These questions cannot be answered.

But the boys put it behind them. He hasn't made an appearance and that's all that matters. They continue their lives with their lovers, and all has been well. Good enough for them anyways. Who are these boys really?

Well, theirs Caleb Danvers, as you knew before. He's the oldest, making him the leader. He has a love named Sarah, who he met previously before the whole fight. He has ascended, and so far, he's controlling it.

The second eldest is Pogue Parry. He takes interest in Kate Tunney. During the fight, he was injured in a motorcycle accident. Well, that's what everyone thinks. Really it was Chase who hurt him.

Next in line is Reid Garwin. The playboy. Each week, it's a new girl. Once he's bored of one, or has slept with her already, he moves onto the next. His infamous look consist of a beanie, and fingerless gloves.

Last is Tyler Simms. The baby of the Covenant. He will be the last to ascend, and therefore means he's the youngest. He's often close to Reid, sticking to his side, as the two youngest.

They arrived at their first period class, and Tyler and Pogue left to get to theirs. Caleb, Sarah, and Reid all sat down in the back, and pulled out their books, well, Reid laid his head on the table.

The bell rang, and Sarah ran in, barely on time. She scanned the room for them, and ran up, taking the seat next to Sarah.

"Hey, sorry. I was showing the new girl around." She said, out of breath, "She's in this class actually."

"It's okay, Kate. I told them." Sarah said to the mocha skinned girl.

"Where is she if she in this class?" Caleb asked, looking around and not seeing anyone unfamiliar.

"She's talking with the teacher outside." Kate said, and her and Sarah broke out into a conversation. Caleb leaned back in his seat, clearly not paying attention, and hit the sleeping Reid over the head.

"Dude, what was that for? I'm trying to sleep here." Reid said. Caleb snorted and pointed at the front of the room where the teacher walked in. They both looked up, and the whole class let out tiny gasps.

Walking in with the teacher was the most beautiful human to walk in Spencer's halls. Actually, they had never seen a better looking girl. To call her human, though, seemed unlikely. Humans didn't possess those looks.

She had long, natural, black hair, blacker than the darkest, starless, night. It went straight down her back, and stopped just above her hips. It shined a bluish tint when the light hit it. She was tall, about 5'9, and slim.

Her skin was a ivory color, palest a person could be. It looked unreal, fake almost. It was so white, so pale. She had gentle, yet fierce features. Her nose was slim, and curved up a tiny bit. Her eyelashes, long and thick, surrounding the most beautiful eyes.

They were a pure blue color, so light, it almost looked like she had no iris. They were big, and doe-like. Her lips were a light pink, and full. Reid's breath was taken away, Caleb's breath was taken away, the whole class even.

Her face held no emotion, not a flicker of human quality on it. They almost believed she was a doll, a beautiful doll sculpted by the best Italian artist. Perhaps she was.**(picture of her on my profile. Check it :) Revieww!!)**

"Class, we have a new student. Aella Hail Aides." Mr. Parson said, he too was staring at her. **(If your having trouble pronouncing it, this is how it should sound A-la, Hail, A-Ds. The capital letters make the sound of the actual name of the letter. )**

A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.

"Miss Aides, why don't you take a seat there." Mr. Parson said, pointing to a corner in the room. She nodded her head, and moved to the spot. Her movements were graceful, almost looking like she danced across the room.

"Very well, shall we continue class now." The teacher called, noticing everyone looking towards the new girl. They all seemed to snap out of their trance and began class.

"Caleb, dude, that girl. She's….can't even describe." Reid said, speechless for a change. Caleb nodded his head, looking at him knowingly.

"Seriously, though. She was made for me. Of course, she was. We are the best looking people on the Earth." Reid said, back to his cocky nature. Caleb laughed, shaking his head at him. Let him think what he wants.

"Yeah, well if you think that's amazing, wait to you hear her voice. It's perfect, almost like she's singing to you." Kate said, Sarah chuckled.

"Kate, you can't be serious." She said, shaking her head. Kate just looked at her.

"Oh, I'm completely serious." She said, then looked back at the teacher, and resumed taking notes. Sarah let out a tiny laugh and followed her.

"Wait till Tyler and Pogue see this." Reid said, Caleb shot him a look. Too late, Kate heard. She glared at Reid, and then it was replaced with jealous as she turned to Aella. Caleb smacked Reid over the head and went on with taking notes.

* * *

**Aella's P.O.V**

I sat in a slump through the whole period. I hate him, I really do. If it wasn't for him I would be here. Him and his stupid need to rule the world. I grew bitter thinking about him and my dad. They're evil, evil bastards.

I wish my Mom were here. I wish my Mom had left Dad, but she didn't have a choice. Stupid grandfather practically sold her to him. Arranged marriages. They suck, they really do.

I felt his voice in my head, along with a sharp pain. I bit my lip, forcing the scream to stay inside, and gripped my head in my hands.

_Aw, honey, is that what you really think of me?_

His sarcastic voice ran through my thoughts.

_Too bad, I just might have to punish you for those thoughts_.

I could hear his obnoxious laughter ringing in my ears.

_Anyways, enough with this ridicules chatter. Remember what you there for, Aella. Don't fail me._

The pain subsided, as the voice left my mind. I sighed, and leaned back. Can't he find someone else to do this? No, he couldn't. He always told me I was made for him, and I had to do what he said. I wasn't made for anyone, no one. He makes me angry.

The bell rang, and I was surprised at how fast the period went, and jumped out of my seat. I walked briskly to the door, ignoring the stares I was getting, and left the classroom. I was almost to my locker when I heard a voice call my name.

"Aella!" I turned around to see Kate Tunney, the girl who had been helping me early waving her hand, and walking towards me with three other people. I stopped and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Aella, I want you to meet a few people." She said, I nodded and she turned to the other three people.

"Okay, well first this is my best friend Sarah Wenham, she transferred in early this year." Kate said, pointing to a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes. "Next to her is her boyfriend, Caleb Danvers."

I nearly fell over in shock. These were the people I was ordered to meet, and be friends with. Luck seemed to be playing on my side today.

Caleb Danvers, one of the warlocks here at Spencer's. He had tanned skin, and dark brown hair, and matching eyes. Next to him stood a blonde, decent looking, with blonde eyes.

"Next to him is Reid Garwin." Kate finished. I was almost jumping in my head. I had met another on of the Sons of Ipswich, and without much effort.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I was just going to my locker." I said, with a small smile. They went into that trance most people go in after hearing my voice. I cursed who my parents were mentally.

"We'll go with you. I have my next class with you and my boyfriend." Kate said. I smiled, and we continued walking. I, once again, ignored the stares I was getting.

"So, Aella, what brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?" Sarah said.

"My father's job, actually. He got transferred over here." I lied, quickly. She nodded, and Reid asked a question.

"Really, where are you from?" His voice was confident, overly confident.

"Seattle. It's in Washington." I lied again.

"That's pretty far. How is it there?" Caleb asking. I noticed the suspension in his voice.

"Erm, nice." I said. How was I suppose to talk about a town I had never been to? I stopped at my locker, and racked my brain for my locks combination. Thirty-one, twenty-seven, fourteen. It opened, and I slid my new books in, then pulled out the ones I needed.

I slammed my locker shut, and turned back to the group.

"Uhm, are all of you in my next class?" I asked, Caleb and Sarah shook their heads.

"No, but we'll catch you after." Sarah said, and then walked away with Reid. Kate smiled and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, I have someone I want you to meet." She said, dragging my away. She led my threw the halls, Reid trailing after us. I had a feeling his eyes were somewhere they shouldn't be.

"Pogue!" Kate called out. A long haired guy, and another boy turned around to look at us. Wait for it….

Both of their mouths dropped at the same time, and Reid smirked at them.

"Pogue, Tyler, this is Aella. Aella this is Pogue, and next to him is Tyler." Kate said, pointing at each. Pogue, I assumed was her boyfriend, had long hair brown hair, and green eyes. Tyler was cute, with light brown hair and adorable blue eyes.

"Hey, you're the transfer?" Pogue asked, recovering first. I smiled.

"Yeah, came this morning." I replied, as we walked into another classroom. "Excuse me Kate, but I have to see the teacher." I said. She nodded and I made my way towards the teacher.

"Mrs. Leigh, I'm the transfer. Is there a specific seating arrangement." I said, addressing the brunette, middle aged, woman. She eyed me for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, but will you please stay up here for a second?" She asked. I sighed but nodded my head. When a teacher asks a question like that, you really don't have a choice. I shifted my weight onto my left side, and twiddled my thumbs.

The bell rang, and everyone took their seats, looking at me. I blushed a light pink, and looked back down at my black Mary Jane's.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today, Aella Aides." She said, in a bored tone, "Miss Aides, will you take a seat next to Mr. Garwin." She said, pointing at the blonde wizard. I nodded and moved in next to him.

The teacher began class, and I zoned off.

"So how are you liking it here in Ipswich?" Reid asked, quietly. I turned to face him. He had that annoying smirk on his face still.

"Meh, its okay." I replied, looking off his face, and down at my hands.

"Really, I can make it better." He said, a suggestive tone to his voice. I scoffed in annoyance, yeah right Blondie.

"I'm sure you could." I said, sarcastically, hoping he pick up on that. He didn't.

"I know I could. So how about it? My place or yours?" Was he serious. That was the worst pick-up line, and for God sakes, we were in a classroom.

"How about both? You go to yours, and I'll go to mine." I snarled. I was in no mood to deal with guys like these. Manwhores. Pogue and Kate must have heard because they were both sniggering behind their hands. Reid shot me a glare, but I sent him a smile.

Class went on without interruption after that, and soon the bell rang. We hurried out of the classroom, and I moved on to my next class, which Tyler and Sarah were in. It past soon, and it was lunch. Sarah dragged me off to their table after buying food.

"So, Aella, how's your first day so far?" Sarah asked.

"Quite pleasant, actually." I said, politely. She nodded, and the table broke out in chatter. I silently picked at the food on my tray. I hated buying food, and then wasting it. I wish I could take human food, but sadly, I couldn't.

I looked down at my tray, and pushed away from the table. All their heads shot up, and there were six pairs of eyes staring at me. I sent a small smile, and excused myself. I throw my trash away, feeling everyone's eyes on me, and walked out of the cafeteria, but not before my acute hearing picked up Caleb's warning.

"You guys, something's off about the new girl. I just know it. I'm getting the same feeling I had about Chase." He said. I smiled to myself. If only he knew how right he was. If only he knew.

**A/N: A mysterious, beautiful girl, that's not human with a hidden agenda? Well that can't be good…haha. Anyways, review if you liked it. Tell me if I should continue. Finding a picture of her was the hardest thing I could do. I mean, I'm describing her as the most beautiful girl in the world. Anyways, I found someone close enough. Well for me. Ignore what she's wearing though, haha. Yeah, thanks for reading. Evanescence is my inspiration for this story!**

**Lots of cookies for those who review!**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Bleeding Love

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter!**

**First, I want to thank the people that review. You guys are awesome. When I got my first two reviews, I literally jumped up and down and immediately started writing this chapter. SO thank you!! I appreciate the reviews!**

**Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Covenant...sob**

* * *

"Aella! Aella!" I heard my name being shouted from across the hall. I turned around to see a Sarah and Kate running towards me. I liked these girls, they were nice. I had spent most of my week with them, as they told me about everyone. You know, like who I should avoid and stuff.

"Yes?" I said, smiling at the two. They caught their breath for a moment, as I giggled. Running down the hall to me was not necessary. Sarah's blonde head bobbled up and down in excitement, as Kate smiled brightly.

"You have to come with us to Nicky's tonight!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Nicky's?" I asked confused, "What's that?"

"It's a bar, but they allow under-aged kids in." Kate informed me. I was beginning to think that this place was the only enjoyment in this small town.

"Uhm, sure then. Do I meet you somewhere? I'm going to need directions if I drive there myself." I asked.

"Actually just meet us in our dorm at 5:30. We can get ready together!" Sarah said, excited. Kate nodded along with her.

"Okay then. Thanks for inviting me. I'll see you then?" I said. They nodded and left. I sighed and turned back towards my locker, opening it and throwing my books inside. I was going to have to go stop off at home first.

I slammed the locker shut, and left the building. I hoped into my silver Volvo, and took off into the woods. I resented the place I was going to, but I had no choice. It was my weekly check-in. I huffed in annoyance.

I got to the house quickly, looking it over in disgust. It was huge, of course, but old looking. Its rotting wood had moss covering the bottom, and vines running up the walls. The windows were dusty, and had cobwebs near them. The grey paint was peeling off, and the front lawn looked like a forest.

I fought the urge to get into my car and drive away from this lone place, and walked up to the front door. I pushed the door back, and it creaked. Each step I took, made a soft noise that seemed to echo through the silence.

"Chase?" I called out, unsure. The only light permitted was coming off the old candles. Gee, you'd think with all the money he has he could at least get electricity. I walked down the hallway to the last bedroom and pushed the door open. No one was there.

Damn, what was he doing? Playing hide and seek with me?

"Ah, Aella, you've finally decided to grace me with your presence." His haunting voice called out. I jumped in fright, and turned around quickly find him leaning against the opened door. He smiled, obviously happy to watch my fear.

I scoffed in anger, "Can we just get this over with?" His blue eyes glared at me. He walked briskly towards me, and took my wrists in his hands.

"You will speak to me with respect." He snarled, gripping my wrists tighter. I gasp in pain. If he continued this, he would break my wrists. I bit my tongue to keep me from retorting, and he smiled. He let go of my wrists, and shoved me on the floor.

"Now that you know who your master is, we can continue." Chase laughed, bitterly. He sat down on the bed in the corner. It's red sheets were covered in dust, and surrounded by cobwebs. I pushed myself of the floor and dusted my uniform off. He patted the bed next to him, but I ignored it and walked over to the window, looking out towards the woods in our backyard.

"So did you meet them?" Chase asked, bitterness in his voice. I nodded my head, but didn't say a word. I knew full well about his plan. His plan to demolish the Covenant of Silence. I hated how he was using me to get to them.

"And do you remember your mission?" He asked, walking up behind me, and placing his hands on my hips. I pushed his hands off, and walk to the opposite side of the room.

"Yes, earn their friendship, get their trust, lead them to you, destroy them." I said in monotone. I felt awful. I truly liked the Sons of Ipswich and Sarah and Kate. I hardly wanted to hurt my new found friends. They were, after all, the only friends I've ever had.

"Good, and how is that coming along?" He asked, moving closer towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"I've got their friendship. Caleb's not to keen about me though. Told them he has a bad feeling, just like the one he had about you. Can you imagine that?" I said, sarcastically. He glared at me, knowing full well that I was mocking him. He was in front of me in an instant. He slapped me, sending me to the ground.

I looked up at him and glare.

"Respect me, Aella!" He yelled at me, I continued to glare. "I can always tell your father about this." He said, smirking. My glare melting to fear. Anything but my father.

"That's right, now get up." He said, pulling me up by my arm roughly. I stood up and moved away from him, looking at my wristwatch. Shit it was 5:10 already, I needed to leave now in order to make it back in time. I walked out of the room, and made my way to my car.

"Aella! Where are you going? I'm not done with you!" Chase screamed behind me. I rolled my eyes, and turned to face him.

"I have to go meet Sarah and Kate. They're taking me to Nicky's tonight." I said, no emotion in my voice. He thought over it for a minute, before nodding his head.

"Fine, leave, but come back when your done. I'm not finished with you." He said, and then disappeared into another room. I sighed, and left the house, getting back in my car and driving back to Spencer's. I hated this. I hated my father for doing this to me.

I pulled into the school's parking lot, and shut my car off. I hit my head a few times on the steering wheel, before walking out. I tucked my keys into my back pocket, and walked to room 310. I knocked lightly, ignoring the staring people in the halls watching me, and Kate answered the door. She pulled me in, and I sat on the bed.

"Okay Sarah, shall we start?" Kate asked, giving Sarah a mischievous look. I looked at them suspiciously. Sarah smiled my way.

"Start what?" I asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"We just want to pick out your outfit." Sarah said, looking innocent.

"Okay, I guess that's fi-" But I was cut off by the blonde.

"And your hair, and your make-up." I sighed, and looked down.

"Fine." I forfeited, letting them do what they want.

They jumped up and down cheering and set to word. They left my hair straight, and fixed my bangs so the swooped to the side. Kate did my make-up. She coated my eye with dark eye shadow, and darker eye liner. She curled my eyelashes, and put on black mascara. The eye make-up really made my eyes pop.

She gave my a light pink lip gloss, and but some blush on my pale cheeks. Sarah took time to pick out my outfit. When I say it, my jaw dropped.

"Uh uh, no way! I'm so not wearing that!" I said. That was way to much skin.

"Hun, you have the perfect body, you have to flaunt it!" Kate said, pushing me into the bathroom with the clothes. She closed the door, and I sighed. I decided I would do as the please, and put on the outfit.

The top was a belly shirt with a the Rolling Stones sign on it. It came down an inch before my belly button, and was black. I took off my uniform and slid it over my head. It contrasted greatly with my pale skin.

My bottom half was covered in a denim shirt that came down three inches below my butt. It had frayed edges, and a hole on my upper thigh. I tugged it on, and walked out of the bathroom with my arms crossed, covering my stomach.

"Oh Aella! You look hot!" Kate exclaimed, jumping up and down. Sarah laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Now uncross your arms, girly. You have nothing to hide." Sarah laughed. I obliged, and sat on her bed.

I pulled on my black converse, and watched the other two get ready. Sarah had on a pair of tight-fitting, navy jeans, and a pink polo shirt. Kate had on a red halter top, that went well with her skin, and a black shirt.

Once they were done with their make-up and hair, we left the dorm.

"Who wants to drive?" Kate asked, looking at me and Sarah.

"I will, if you give me directions." I said, nodding to my silver Volvo. Kate nodded a 'yes' and we got in. Sarah sat in the back, and Kate in the passenger seat. I threw my uniform in the trunk, and started the car.

I looked in the rearview mirror, and noticed a bruise forming on my cheek. Stupid Chase. I put my hand over it, and it disappeared.

"Okay, where first?"

* * *

Ten minutes later we arrived, and went inside. Nicky's was a small pub, but was full of life. I recognized a few people from school, and then some older people. Kate pulled my to one of the tables where I saw the Son's of Ipswich.

"Hey ladies." Reid said, then looked me over. I groaned mentally in annoyance. All of them where staring at me. Damn, its not my fault. Kate rolled her eyes, and greeting Pogue with a kiss. Sarah ignored him and kissed her boyfriend.

"So Aella, want to take my offer yet?" Reid smirked towards me. I rolled my eyes. Stupid teenagers and there hormones.

"Hardly." I gritted through my teeth. They looked shock to see me turn him down. What, is not like I was the only one? I looked at Reid, hot body, hot face. Okay, so maybe I was. Sure, he's hot, but he's an asshole. I'd rather fall off a building then go for him.

Reid glared, and turned to Tyler, "Hey man, lets go play some pool."

The pair left, and I sat down next to Sarah. Caleb was giving me a suspicious stare, I felt uncomfortable. The others should really listen to this kid though. The table made small conversation and soon Caleb and Pogue left to play foosball.

"So, does this happen all the time?" I asked, gesturing towards the two pairs of boys. Kate nodded her head in annoyance and anger.

"Yeah, but we can do what girls do." Sarah said, and then looked over to Kate, holding her hand out. Kate pulled out a quarter, and placed it in Sarah's hand. She let out a noise of excitement, and ran over to the jukebox.

I gave a questioning stare, and she just laughed.

I watched Sarah put the quarter in and surf through songs. She picked one, and a few seconds later Metro Station's Shake It came one. She danced over to Caleb, pulling him to the dance floor. I watched in amusement.

Pogue came over seconds later, and asked the mocha-skinned girl to dance with him.

"Will you be fine here?" Kate asked me. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Go have fun, Kate." She smiled at me, and took Pogue's hand. I watched as the couples danced and leaned back in my seat. These people where so kind, I didn't want to go through with Chase's plan. I hated how he put me in the middle of this.

I sat in silence with my thoughts and didn't notice someone come and sit next to me.

"Having fun?" I nearly jumped fifty feet in the air, and placed a hand over my heart. I calmed down when I noticed it was Tyler.

"Sorry didn't mean to give you a fright." He said, blushing. Cute.

"It's fine. Weren't you playing pool with Garwin?" I asked, addressing the sleazebag with his last name. Tyler nodded, and then pointed over to the dance floor. Reid was practically humping some tall, pretty, blonde.

"Oh." Was my brilliant response.

"So how are you liking Ipswich?" He asked.

"Meh, its nice, a little small, but nice." I lied. I really hated being here. I wish my mother was here with me. I was my dad wasn't an asshole, and hadn't sold me to Chase. I wanted to escape Chase, and then go save my mom.

"Yeah, this about all there is to do here." Tyler said, watched the couples dance. I nodded my head, and looked down at my shoes. An awkward silence loomed in the air. I notice Reid walk out the door with that blonde girl. Tyler most have noticed to.

He groaned next to me, and held his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern. He nodded yes and then no.

"Reid has my keys, and he just left with Brandy." He said.

"Oh, so you don't have a ride back?" I asked, he shook his head 'no'.

"Well I can take you. I have to go back to the dorms anyways. I brought Sarah and Kate." I offered. He looked up at me.

"Can you? Thank you so much." He said, smiling. I smiled back. I liked Tyler, he was shy and cute.

"No problem." I said. He blushed a light pink. Our conversation was interrupted by the two couples coming back.

"Hey you guys. Having fun?" Sarah asked, raising her eyebrow at me. I knew that look. She thought I had a crush on him.

"Yeah." Tyler responded. I just nodded my head.

"Well its getting late. We're going to head out." Kate said, grabbing her purse. I stood up along with Tyler.

"Oh Aella, Caleb is going to take me, Kate and Pogue back." Sarah said. I nodded and looked at Tyler.

"Ready then, Tyler?" I asked, he nodded. Caleb looked over questioningly. Tyler noticed.

"Reid left with Brandy, and took my car." He said, "Aella offered me a ride." They nodded, and we all left the building. I got in my car, and Tyler slid in the passenger seat.

"Nice ride." He said, looking it over. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, "What car do you have?"

"A hummer that Reid likes to steal." He replied. I started the car and peeled out the parking lot.

"He doesn't have his own car?" I asked. This was Ipswich, almost everyone was rich here. I was surprised he didn't have a car. I mean, he was a Garwin, one of the elite families.

"He did, but he crashed it." He said, "and then his mother wouldn't buy him a new one."

I nodded my head, and another awkward silence came in. I decided to end it.

"So Tyler, any siblings?" I asked.

"No, I'm on only child. You?"

"I'm an only child too." He nodded his head, and I gestured towards the radio.

"You can turn on music if you want." He nodded, and turned to radio up. The song Bleeding love by Leona Lewis rang out through the speakers. I laughed when he jumped at how loud it was, and turned it down a few notches. He fished through the stations and stopped at one playing rock music.

We drove in silence until I pulled up to the school building. I didn't turn off the car, and he looked over questioning at me. I've been getting those stares a lot. He shut the radio off.

"Your not coming in?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I have to go home for a little." I replied, he nodded.

"Okay, well thanks for the ride." He said, smiling. I smiled back.

"No problem. See you later." He nodded and shut the door. I watched as he walked into the building before pulling away.

It was time to see Chase.

I drove back to the creepy house, and pulled up the hidden driveway. I shut the car off, and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I stepped in and cringed when the floorboards creaked.

I looked around hoping to avoid Chase for a few minutes. I didn't see him so I continued down the hall.

"Where you going, Aella?" I heard his annoying voice behind me. I sighed and looked into the living room. He was seated in a black couch staring at me. I could've sworn he wasn't there before.

I looked around the room. There were two large windows on the left wall, covered in spider webs. A fireplace sat on the opposite side, the couch placed in front of it. In the middle of the two was a dark, cherry wood, coffee table.

I ignored his question and moved next to the fireplace.

"So how was Nicky's?" He asked, smirking. I wanted to slap that smirk off of him.

"Okay." I replied. Short and simple. He nodded, and then his smirk came back.

"I've decided to make our visit a little more fun." He said, a sinister smiled on his face. I mentally rolled my eyes, but nodded for him to continue.

"You're going to make one of them fall for you. Hard."

* * *

**A/N: You likey? Aha Review, tell me if you liked it.!!**

**Thanks kiddos!**

**Review and you get choco chip cookies!! Yay!!**


End file.
